CIO (PA)
Name: Central Imperial Order Website: CIO Main Page To join: Click here to join CIO Guild Leader: Stravos Executive Officer(s): Kurbie Who We Are The Central Imperial Order is one of the oldest guilds in Star Wars: Galaxies, and has been proudly carrying on the traditions of DJO since the launch of the game. First and foremost, CIO seeks provide a quality gaming experience within SWG. CIO does not maintain any particular specialty as a whole. Rather, we seek to make the club accessible and enjoyable for all types of players, regardless of their specialty. To this end, we maintain an open enlistment policy, and welcome all prospective members who are willing to conform to our rules and regulations. Organization and Morals Perhaps the most important thing about CIO is our Military Chain of Command and Structure. This does not mean that you will be required to refer to everyone as “Sir”, or spend two hours polishing your boots, but it does mean that CIO members are expected to be somewhat more disciplined than they would be in other guilds. In general, what we ask of members is simple. Naturally, we ask that our members are respectful and courteous to other members, and those outside of the guild. As our members have a broad range of ages, we expect that there be no profanity used on the GuildChat or in public at Guild Events. While we won’t have you drummed out of the guild for accidentally swearing, such incidents should be avoided. CIO has always had a reputation of being a guild made up of players with excellent moral character. We like to keep this way. In addition, cheating, exploiting, illegal activity, malicious lying, and defrauding other players is strictly prohibited. This club and this organization do not condone anything other than fair play. It should be mentioned that deceit of enemy players in the context of battle to gain a competitive edge, also known as tactics, is perfectly acceptable (and encouraged) so long as none of the game’s rules are broken. However, most other cases, such as deceiving players into a loss of credits or other resources, are completely and totally inappropriate. Keep in mind that this is only game, and there is no reason to break rules and deplete one of the few real elements in play, honor, for mere virtual rewards. Expectations And obviously, we expect you to be active. To what degree is up to you, but the typical level of activity expected includes playing two to four times per week, and participating in a bare minimum of one event with other members of the guild per month. Of course, we would prefer that you come to all our events and play every day, but as we understand that people need to actually leave their computers for more important matters, such as your job, your education, or your family =) . Basically, if you actively play SWG, you should be easily able to meet our activity requirements. CIO's History According to the official CIO backstory, the Central Imperial Order is the common nickname of Intelligence Special Operations Company 206-Aurek. The sole survivor of the 206th Special Operation Brigade, CIO exists outside the standard structure of the Imperial military, answering personally to Intelligence Director Ysanne Isard. CIO has no single mission profile, necessitating that its agents are cross-trained in multiple disciplines to be prepared for whatever assignment that the Director saw fit to give them. For those further interested in the in-universe story or CIO (either out of curiosity or for RP purposes), please check out the website. The current guild leader, Stravos is more than happy to talk about CIO's story. Category:Guilds